The present invention relates generally to door locking systems, and more particularly to an aircraft cockpit door locking system that allows the cockpit door to remain locked and functional in the event of a power shortage affecting the electronic components associated with the door locking system.
Effectively controlling access to the cockpit of a passenger aircraft helps to control numerous risks associated with unauthorized cockpit entry. Typically, aircraft personnel have controlled access to cockpits through electronic locking mechanisms disposed on or in the cockpit door. Electronic locking systems typically involve solenoid systems comprising an electric solenoid and a keypad, wherein the solenoid automatically locks upon closing the door and unlocks upon a cabin crew member entering an access code with the keypad.
While the electronic system effectively controls access, some situations could arise where the effectiveness of the system may be compromised. For example, an individual might be able to traverse the security of the electronic system by cutting the power supply conductors to the system, thus de-energizing the solenoid and unlocking the door. This scenario would apply to those systems where power is being supplied to the solenoid to hold it in an engaged, i.e., locked position. Furthermore, an individual might be able to traverse an electronic security system by witnessing a cabin crew member enter an access code, and subsequently re-entering the same access code.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an even safer, more secure cockpit door locking system. More specifically, it would be desirable to provide a locking system that eliminates the aforesaid risks of a purely electronic system in the event of a power shortage or unauthorized use of the access code. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a door locking system that remains locked, yet otherwise operational, in the event of an interruption of power to the components of the door security system.
The present invention is directed to a cockpit door locking system having an electromechanical locking assembly capable of maintaining a door locking mechanism in its locked position in the event of a power shortage. One preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an electronic control panel for controlling the cockpit door locking assembly when supplied with electrical power. The locking assembly is situated in or on the cockpit door and includes a locking component, such as a latch or a dead bolt, that remains locked whether or not the system remains energized. The electronic control panel further controls a user input device adapted to receive an access code from a cabin crew member. The electronic control panel thereafter informs the cockpit crew that a cabin crew member has requested access, and the cockpit crew can choose to grant or deny access. The cockpit door locking system also includes a mechanical key lock assembly that requires engagement by a physical key which can: (1) lock or unlock the locking assembly in the event of a power shortage; and (2) act as a substitute for the security code when power is available for system operation.
The cockpit door locking mechanism of the present invention therefore provides the benefit of restricting access to the cockpit of an aircraft through the use of a robust electromechanical system. Importantly, the system is capable of maintaining the cockpit door in a locked condition in the event of a power shortage.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the following detailed description and specific examples discussed herein are only provided to illustrate the invention and should not to be construed as limiting its scope.